criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh off the Boat
Fresh off the Boat is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game. It is also the fourth case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot Previously, Li commented on Lucas Tanner's ban for life and on how she located a mysterious ship entering Daytide Coast's waters before Chief Muscare informs the player that Aidan Kavanagh escaped prison during a staged riot with Judge Bloodworth ordering a manhunt on him. Keeping this in mind, Violet wanted to take the player with her to investigate the ship. After Li sends the coordinates to their tablets, the team arrives at an estuary where a large ship is docked. They take a closer look on the ship, only to find crates of weapons and a bloody murder scene. Violet notices a trail of blood leading off the ship into the exotic waters, prompting the team to investigate using scuba diving gear. Once they got to the bottom, the team found a dead body tied down by cinder blocks with a gaping hole in their face, rendering them unrecognizable. After the team unravels a name tag near the body, they are shocked to discover that the victim is Aidan. Ina reported that the victim was shot in the face with a specific type of gun before having his feet tied down to cinder blocks and left to drown, although he died before he was even in the water. As the investigation ensued, five characters were flagged as suspects: Genevieve French, a dock worker who held hostility towards Aidan because of his treatment towards her; Celeste Murphy, a cabaret dancer who was trying to protect herself from The Grim Reapers, specifically the formerly imprisoned Aidan because she's the only person with inside knowledge of the gang; Katie Current, a CCN journalist who was revealed to be dating Aidan in order to expose The Grim Reapers but she became paranoid when he escaped and threatened to kill her; Garrett Adams, a mailman who ended up joining the gang and gave Aidan luxuries in prison to assist in his eventual escape; and Laverne Moody, a cranky old fisherman who set up the riot in the prison and claimed Aidan practically went insane once he escaped, meaning he could've put Aidan out of his misery. After confirming the murder weapon to be a harpoon cannon, and investigating the cargo shipdeck and the estuary, the team gathered the necessary evidence to find Genevieve French responsible for the premeditated death of Aidan. Initially denying involvement, Genevieve admitted to the crime. She says she killed Aidan on her leader's orders before revealing the Grim Reapers insignia tattooed on her right arm. However, Genevieve had her own personal motive which is why the leader handpicked her to carry out the murder. Aidan was passionate about his country and wasn't afraid to look down on others who were of different descent. He didn't treat Genevieve as a human being when they were working together in the gang which subsequently manifested into the driving force behind Genevieve's actions. Also, the leader thought Aidan was foolish to get himself incarcerated on their watch so they thought Aidan was ruining their plans by bringing the gang out of the shadows. Since Genevieve had a reason to kill Aidan, the gang leader sent her to collect the weapons on the ship and kill Aidan when he would arrive, following Laverne's staged riot at the prison. Deeming the dock worker to be contemptible, Violet shipped her off to court. Judge Bloodworth was saddened once he heard the news of Aidan's murder but admitted some of his time could be spent with his wife Anne rather than filing the paperwork. He was willing to give Genevieve a lighter sentence if she revealed the gang leader. Refusing to cooperate, Genevieve claimed she would be broken out of prison just like Aidan once the revolution starts. Judge Bloodworth said he worked with the prison warden to upgrade the security measures on the Daytide Coast prison and sentence Genevieve to 35 years in jail with no parole possibility. After the trial, Chief Muscare was worried about what Genevieve said and wanted the team to interrogate Celeste more about what she knows about the gang. Dexter opted to help the player question Garrett since he assisted in Aidan's escape. Violet and the player went to Celeste, who only told them to investigate the ship if they want answers. Once they did, they found a prototype rifle with a set of fingerprints on it. Per Li, the fingerprints belonged to Laverne. He claims the gang is collecting weapons to start the revolution. Violet was curious about this "revolution" but Laverne was stubborn enough to not reveal anymore. Dexter and the player interrogated Garrett, who refused to say anything. Dexter suggested searching the estuary to find something. His intuition was right as the team found a cryptic map. Per Shane, it shows the locations in Daytide Coast where the gang will strike. He joined the player in pressuring Garrett in the interrogation room. Shane managed to break Garrett into revealing that the gang leader intends to take full control of the district by using the weapons from the ship. Once that was done, Violet wanted to do one more sweep in the underwater coral. The team were lucky to stumble upon a USB key which contained a lot of information on The Grim Reapers, including their ideology about the Auriga constellation sign and the revolution. Li thinks the gang is more of a cult and identifies the USB key's owner as Katie Current. When confronted, she angrily told the team that since they told her to leave them alone, Katie investigated the gang on their own and was unwilling to help them because she wants to prove her worth as a journalist. Once everything was taken care of, the player and their two partners all discussed what they learned so far. Chief Muscare quickly interrupted and said someone filed a missing persons report on Celeste Murphy. Right at that moment, a loud crash is heard inside the police station, prompting the Chief to tell the team to see what's going on. Violet, Dexter, and the player go to the evidence room and are absolutely devastated and shocked to see a crashed convertible with a dead body inside and Officer Renee Montoya beside it. Summary Victim *'Aidan Kavanagh' (shot in the face then tied down in an underwater coral) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon Cannon' Killer *'Genevieve French' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect scuba dives Killer's Profile * The Killer eats oysters. * The Killer goes fishing. * The Killer scuba dives. * The Killer has blood type AB+. * The Killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Underwater Coral. (Clues: Algae, Name Tag, Victim's Body) * Examine Algae. (Result: Bloody Hook) * Analyze Bloody Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer goes fishing) * Examine Name Tag. (Result: Prison Name Tag; Victim identified: Aidan Kavanagh; New Suspect: Genevieve French) * Question Genevieve French about suspicious activity at the estuary. (Prerequisite: Prison Name Tag unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cargo Shipdeck) * Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Prerequisite: Genevieve interrogated; Clues: Life Buoy, Planks) * Examine Life Buoy. (Result: Buoy Message) * Analyze Buoy Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Celeste Murphy) * Question Celeste Murphy about her threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Buoy Message analyzed) * Examine Planks. (Result: Microphone; New Clue: Unknown Symbol) * Examine Unknown Symbol. (Result: CCN News Symbol; New Suspect: Katie Current) * Ask Katie Current about her microphone on the ship. (Prerequisite: CCN News Symbol identified) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats oysters) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Confront Garrett Adams about his Grim Reapers propaganda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Garrett eats oysters) * Investigate Estuary. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Ticket, Book) * Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Soccer Game Ticket) * Examine Soccer Game Ticket. (Result: Victim's Message; New Suspect: Laverne Moody) * Talk to Laverne Moody about his presence at the championship soccer game. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Laverne eats oysters and goes fishing) * Examine Book. (Result: Annotated Book) * Analyze Annotated Book. (12:00:00) * Question Genevieve about her hostility towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Annotated Book analyzed; Profile updated: Genevieve eats oysters and goes fishing; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Deep Coral) * Investigate Deep Coral. (Prerequisite: Genevieve interrogated; Clues: Flotsam, Bullet Box) * Examine Flotsam. (Result: Bloody Chain) * Analyze Bloody Chain. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer scuba dives) * Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Bullets) * Analyze Bullets. (06:00:00) * Question Celeste about her artillery. (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed; Profiles updated: Celeste and Katie go fishing) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Deep Coral. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Fruit, Locked Monitoring Bracelet, Postcard) * Examine Pile of Fruit. (Result: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) * Question Garrett about sending the victim luxuries in prison. (Prerequisite: Camera Footage analyzed) * Examine Locked Monitoring Bracelet. (Result: Monitoring Bracelet) * Analyze Monitoring Bracelet. (09:00:00) * Confront Laverne about him breaking the victim out of prison. (Prerequisite: Monitoring Bracelet analyzed; Profiles updated: Laverne, Genevieve, Celeste and Katie scuba dive) * Examine Postcard. (Result: Threatening Message) * Ask Katie why the victim threatened her life. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message unraveled; Profile updated: Katie eats oysters) * Investigate Water's Edge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Antique Navigation Tools, Prison Jumpsuit) * Examine Antique Navigation Tools. (Result: Harpoon Cannon) * Analyze Harpoon Cannon. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blood type AB+) * Examine Prison Jumpsuit. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Transparent Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a woman) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Shooting the Breeze (4/6). (No stars) Shooting the Breeze (4/6) * Ask Celeste for more information on The Grim Reapers. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Reward: Cabaret Mask) * Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Prerequisite: Celeste interrogated; Clue: Prototype Rifle) * Examine Prototype Rifle. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) * Question Laverne about his fingerprints on the rifle. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask Garrett for more information on The Grim Reapers. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze) * Investigate Estuary. (Prerequisite: Garrett interrogated; Clue: Fishing Net) * Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Map) * Analyze Cryptic Map. (12:00:00) * Pressure Garrett into revealing more information. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Map analyzed) * Investigate Underwater Coral. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked USB Key) * Examine Locked USB Key. (Result: USB Key) * Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) * Confront Katie about her investigation into The Grim Reapers. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. * This case is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast